Percy Jackson and the Olympians Highschool
by bewaremypengirl
Summary: Ummm...the title sorta says it all, but hi. T because I'm paranoid and possibly later chapters. Wrote this a long time ago so pretty bad.
1. Chapter 1

If any phrase or word is copied from another fanfiction story, then it will have a * sign by it (Of corse if I have *COUGH* or something in stars then that's not copywrited.

Third Person

"Percy honey I think this school will finally be the one!" Sally Jackson yelled to Percy over the radio. "Yeah…..sure" Percy mumbled, changing the station after an old western song came on. "I'm really excited for you to have a new start, and new fr-Percy honey, are you listening?" Sally asked. "Yes…..um yeah mom" Percy mumbled. "Honey I hate when you mumble like that speak up!" Sally complained, turning the radio off. "Ok mom! And no I'm not happy or excited for myself! Okay? So stop bugging me!" Percy said, turning the radio back on. He felt a little guilty for yelling at his mom, but he felt good that he let it all out.

Percy's POV

I thought it was pretty lame that my mom made me get to school about an *hour early. I was the only one there besides the teachers! That is until the most beautiful creature I've ever seen walked through the doors. I guess it was pretty rude to call her a creature. She was a tall wavy blonde haired girl with an athletic build and she flashed a brilliant white smile at the teachers and sat down by me, waiting an hour early for the presentation. "I'm Percy" I said *happy I didn't stutter in front of this beauty. "Annabeth, but my friends call me Annie, so you can too, since I intend on being your friend" she laughed. "Ok…Annie" we laughed. But then a tall, muscular, handsome, sandy blonde haired boy walked in through the doors. Annabeth turned around and ran to hug him. _And there goes my chance_ I thought to myself. "Hi Luke!" She said to 'Luke'. "Hey Annie, go back and sit by your new boyfriend" he punched her in the arm and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to me. "That was Luke, he's an old friend" She said, out of breath. I smiled and nodded, wanting to punch that Luke kid in the face.

….

A while later more boys had come and girls too. All the boys were in a group, looking at the cute girls in the other group. I think they were all checking out Luke though, besides Annie, she waved at me once. "I see you like Annie" Luke said laughing. "No, she likes you" I mumbled. "Please, I'm like seven years older than her!" Luke scoffed "And she likes you." I blushed, but got distracted by a creak at the door. A blonde haired dude with a plain t-shirt and jeans walked in with a short black haired, fairly tall, emo looking girl. I looked at Luke, noticing how much he and the new boy resembled each other, but then realized the repulsing scar on the side of his face. Wow that was the only ugly thing about him. But he didn't notice me staring at him, because he was practically drooling over the black haired girl. "Dude, there are a bunch of hot girls staring at you" I point to the bunch of hot girls staring at him, "And you're drooling over the ugly new emo girl?" " SHUT UP JACKSON! I don't want her to hear you" he said between his teeth, punching me in the shoulder without looking at me. He got up and walked slowly over to her, as I rubbed my shoulder. "LUKE!" the girl yelled, practically pushing over the other guys to get to him. Now _that_ girl likes him. She jumped up and hugged him as he just sighed a breath of relief. She pulled away and then slapped him "Don't ever do that again!" she screamed at Luke. Maybe I was wrong. "I deserved that" Luke sighed, but then she started to hug him again. Was something wrong with this girl, or was it just me?

….

After a while, Luke introduced me to the girl, whose name was Thalia. They seemed to hit it off, but not even notice each other. Something _is_ wrong with them. We were assigned rooms, and go figure, I was with Luke and my old friend Grover. Down the hall was Annabeth and Thalia, whose room we could see if we peeked down the hall. It was fun to spy on them. A rumor was started that the demi-gods in the school were starting a band called *_Olympus_. They were looking for a lead vocalist. Annabeth was in, but she wanted background vocals. That's all we caught before they closed their door.

….

The next morning I was walking past the girl's room "casually", and I heard a distant singing. I propped open their door and saw Thalia, alone, unpacking her stuff. She was quietly singing "_I Just Wanna Run" by The Downtown Fiction._

_" __I just wanna run hide it away, run because they're chasing me down. I just wanna run throw it away, run before they're finding me out. I just wanna run." _

She sang. I accidentally made a sound when I moved and she whizzed around and got really angry. "PERCY I'M GUNNA SER-" she started, but I had ductape, and luckily, Luke walked in at that moment.

We ductaped her hands and feet together, then her mouth shut, and I had Luke carry her like a little girl all the way down to Juniper and Katie's room, where I knew Annabeth would be. Her eyes flashed dangerously the whole time. I gulped and walked faster.

We got to the room right before Thalia started to thrash around in Luke's arms. Luke quickly set her down and got to work un-taping her with his pocket knife. And I closed the door and stood against it. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled in surprise, "What-" "I might have found a lead vocalist for your band!" I cut her off. Thalia's face drained of color. "No Percy….you might not want to-" Luke warned, but I didn't care. Thalia turned her fear into anger before Luke could help my big mouth. "Jackson, you shouldn't have been eves dropping on me, and now let me out of here!" she yelled, but Luke pulled her into a backwards hug to keep her from escaping. "Annie, take over" Luke said, as Annabeth and Thalia started to tackle each other on the floor. "Percy, Thalia is only afraid of two things: heights and performing anything in public. Don't push it" he told me. We walked out, leaving it to Annabeth and Thalia to decide.

Luke's POV

"Haven't you ever heard Thalia sing?" Percy asked me. "Nope, I told you, she doesn't like to sing publically" I answered. He just nodded and muttered something under his breath. We walked all the way back to the room in silence. Percy's phone rang and nearly scared both of us half to death from the silence we were in. "Hey Percy!" I heard.

**I will update if reviewed by more than 1 different people. I do have a lot of stories out though...so it might be a while...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Yup…..Annabeth?" I asked. "YES….who else would call you?" she questioned, annoyed. "Jeez, harsh," I mumbled. "JUST KIDDING!" Annie giggled loudly. "What's up with you?" I asked. Annabeth was getting really annoying. "Oh…just that Thalia said YES!" she screamed, loud enough for Luke to hear. Luke just smiled and walked into our room, and I said bye to Annie and followed him.

We walked into our room to find Grover talking with some emo looking kid. "Hey guys! This is Nico, Nico this is Percy and Luke, my roommates!" Grover introduced. "Hey" I said, sitting next to Grover. "Heads up" Luke said, tossing a pop to me, "Want one?" he asked Nico. "Sure thanks." He grabbed one and handed it to Nico, then sat down with a pop of his own. "So guys, you know how the girls are starting a band called Olympus?" Grover asked. "Yeah…" "Well, Nico was thinking, we could help them out with the instruments and stuff!" Grover announced.

"You mean like stage crew?" Luke asked. "No, not like that," Nico explained, "Like we could play some instruments for them, and I guess those of us that don't want to could be stage crew." "Um sure, let's ask tomorrow though, because Thalia's in a…bad mood" Luke suggested. "And Annabeth's slap happy" I added. "Ok then I'll be going" Nico said. "See ya man" Grover gestured toward the door. "Bye."

**Ok I have ideas now! Updating soon I think!**


	3. FINAL CHAPTER

I was outside their door. Here goes nothing. I was about to knock when Luke did it for me. Apparently I took too long. "Hmmm?" Thalia answered the door. Her hair was frizzy and she was still in her pajamas. The rest of the girls screamed, because they were still in their pajamas too, but Thalia didn't seem to care. "Can we come in?" I asked. "Yeah, whatever" Thalia said, running a hand through her messy hair. She saw Luke and her eyes widened, but then she just sat down.

"We were wondering, Luke, Grover, Nico and I, if we could help you out by either being stage crew or in you band?" I asked.

"Actually, this band thing isn't working out. Thalia won't even sing in front of us much less anyone else, and Juniper, Katie and Clarisse can't decide on the sheet music…so the band idea is done" Annabeth sighed.

"That's too bad" Luke said "Oh well Percy let's leave" he dragged me out of the room.

"What was that for?" I jerked out of his grip. "I wanted to take you out of there before you anger them with your big mouth again!" Luke laughed. "And by them you mean Thalia?" I chuckled. "Yup."

That's how the rest of the year went too. Ideas that never became reality, jokes to be made. Just friends being friends.

**Okay sorry guys don't think I'll be updating! That's a stupid way to end a really short pathetic story I know, but I have too many stories to write and little time. I hope you understand!**


End file.
